Bajo la lluvia
by Ohmydamonsalvatore
Summary: Después de husmear en la habitación de Stefan, Elena encuentra la última pieza que faltaba para completar su misterioso pasado. Después del capitulo 1x03 "Mordeduras del viernes noche" aproximadamente. One-shot Damon y Elena OBVIAMENTE! os gustará :D


The Vampire Diaries **no** me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>Querido diario:<em>

_Hoy el día comenzó como cualquier otro. Pensé que iba a empezar bien y terminar más complicado, más complicado de lo normal. Me levanté pensando en un chico y me acosté pensando en otro. ¿Cómo había dejado que sucediera? Con Damon todo era extraño. Solo me miraba con esos ojos azules y ya me había enganchado. Y cuando me acuerdo de lo que ha sucedido los escalofríos corren por mis venas..._

**_Tres horas antes_**

Escribo en mi diario todos los días, me ayuda a recordar todo lo que ya lo daba por olvidado. Al igual que de alguna manera me ayuda a hacer frente a todo lo que sucede escribiendo con una pluma en un papel. Puedo derramar los sentimientos que les escondo a los demás. No puedo mentirle. A pesar de que lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, sería como mentirme a mi misma. Nadie entiende realmente lo que se siente al perder a alguien a menos que lo hayas experimentado por ti mismo, yo estaba allí dentro del coche y creí que no iba a soportarlo pero lo hice. Lo sigo haciendo. Todos los días. Veía sus caras sonrientes ante mis ojos y de repente son solo recuerdos. Creo que una parte de mi piensa en el fondo que Jeremy me culpa por lo que pasó. Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que está metido en las drogas. Porque está tratando de olvidarlo. Pero no puedo dejar que se destruya a sí mismo, mi deber es protegerlo y cuidarlo.

Le he contado todo a Stefan, mis emociones y todo. También he derramado algunas lágrimas delante de él.

Con él me siento feliz. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba ese sentimiento, pero debería haber sabido que no iba a durar mucho.

Llegué a la mansión de los Salvatore, vi a Stefan. No se por qué pero siempre que lo veía tenía la sensación de que no me quería allí. La casa era magnífica por cierto. Las habitaciones grandes de madera oscura, absolutamente impresionantes. Esto hacía que mi casa se viera como una choza. No entendía qué quería esconder Stefan, él y su hermano viven allí, duermen allí, comen allí y no hay nada extraño en eso. Pero sin embargo tan pronto como entré por la puerta la postura de Stefan se volvió rígida. Su rostro impasible, con una arruga entre ceja y ceja y sus labios formaban una delgada línea recta. Me hacía sentir como que había echo algo malo. No podía entenderlo.

"Elena ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Me preguntó cuando abrió la puerta. No esperé a que me invitase, entré, lo agarré y lo bese apasionadamente. Estaba cansada de esto, yo lo quería y estaba cansada de que se alejara de mi. Si la única forma de evitar que hiciera eso era aparecer en su casa y saltar sobre él, lo haría.

Le quité su camiseta azul y tiré de él para subir a su dormitorio. Una vez allí lo empujé contra la pared y nos besamos, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que terminamos en la cama. Moví mi pelo de manera que pudiera conseguir un mejor ángulo y él sonrió.

Cerré lo ojos y me incliné para besarlo, pero antes de darme cuenta lo estaba besando en la mejilla. Mis ojos se abrieron de la confusión, Stefan no me estaba mirando.

"Vaya, gracias Stefan" Dije con un bufido empujándolo lejos de mi.

"Lo siento me ha parecido ver algo... ahora vuelvo. No te muevas ¿vale?" Me miró muy serio como si se tratara de una situación de vida o muerte.

Me encogí de hombros, mosqueada con él. Siempre encontraba cualquier escusa para alejarse de mi y yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo mal.

Stefan salió rápidamente de la habitación, y me puse a mirar a mi alrededor, no había nada de malo en eso.

Había de todo, desde libros a globos terráqueos y ordenadores portátiles. Había muchos tipos de libros, muchos de ellos de los que nunca había oído hablar y todos estaba viejos y llenos de polvo. Al levantar un libro de la mesa para leer la primera página una imagen calló al suelo y vi un nombre escrito en ella.

Observe atentamente a la joven de la foto y allí estaba, yo. Pelo castaño, ojos marrones. Hacía tiempo que no me sacaba una foto, pero no tanto como para estar en blanco y negro. Y ese pelo parecía como los que salían en mi libro de historia. Sin embargo la cara era mía, su cara era la mía. Cuando miré en la esquina de la página vi un nombre.

Katherine.

Al lado del nombre una fecha, 1864. Casi dejé caer la foto. No podía dejar de mirar esa cara, mi cara. ¿Cómo es que Stefan no me había dicho nada sobre esto? ¿Cómo ha podido mantener un secreto así? Lo que me confundía más que nada era la fecha. _1864_. Todo era tan confuso. Me entró el pánico. Recordé que Stefan me había hablando sobre Katherine. ¿Qué haría si se enterar de que he encontrado su foto? Mejor aún. ¿Por qué todavía tenía una foto de ella? ¿Acaso todavía sentía algo por ella? En cualquier momento Stefan iba a entrar en la habitación.

No estaba bien husmear en la habitación pero aún así hice algo peor. Me guardé la foto.

Mis padres me habían enseñado que robar no está bien, pero fue un intento desesperado. No podía preguntarle a Stefan nada sobre esto, seria raro. -_Eh, Stefan ¿por qué soy igual que tu ex novia muerta y todavía estás de luto por ella?_-

Si, sería raro. Así que guardé la foto en mi bolso y salí de la habitación solo para golpearme la cabeza con el pecho de Stefan.

Oh, genial. -_notese el sarcasmo_-

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó claramente confundido en cuanto me vio echa un manojo de nervios saliendo corriendo de su habitación.

Me encogí de hombros y traté de recuperar la compostura. Fue inútil.

"Me acabo de acordar de que tengo que ir a casa de Bonnie, me había olvidado por completo. Así que voy a..."

"Bueno, voy contigo"

"No, no. Está bien, mira Bonnie necesita una conversación de chicas y créeme, no te gustaría estar ahí. Te llamo más tarde ¿vale?" Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Seguía teniendo una mirada confusa en los ojos. Sabía que tenía que haberle dicho algo sobre la foto pero no pude.

Le dediqué una rápida sonrisa y huí por las escaleras apresurándome por salir de esa casa. Todo este tiempo él había sabido que me parecía a Katherine. Y ni siquiera Damon me lo había dicho, que se mostraba más abierto que Stefan. ¿Pero cómo era esto posible? Me había dicho que Katherine se parecía mucho a mí, pero nunca pensé que seríamos idénticas. Entonces ¿Qué hago ahora? Mejor dicho ¿Dónde voy? Al único lugar donde podía sentirme cómoda, al lugar donde podría encontrar a mis padres. El único lugar en el que podría aclarar mi mente.

Fui al cementerio del pueblo, como siempre solía hacer cuando necesitaba pensar, y me senté enfrente de ellos. Cerré los ojos y aspiré el aire. Me sentía muy desconcertada. ¿Cómo debía actuar ahora? No sabía por donde empezar a pensar. Noté una gota caer en mi mano, seguida por otra y otra hasta que comenzó a llover. Rápidamente metí la foto en mi bolso, porque si era tan vieja como parecía se arruinaría enseguida. Miré hacia arriba dejando que las gotas de lluvia corrieran libres por mi rostro y apenas pude ver nada en cuestión de minutos. Todo se quedó borroso. Me levanté y corrí hacia la iglesia, que fue lo que encontré más cerca. Mi pelo estaba empapado y la ropa se aferraba a mi cuerpo. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y goteaba por todos lados. Me temblaban las manos del frío y me arrepentí de haberme quedado sentada disfrutando de la lluvia. Mis zapatos eran un desastre. Mi cara congelada fue golpeada repentinamente por el aire caliente cuando entré en la Iglesia. Era una Iglesia pequeña en la que no cabía más de cincuenta personas. Me despegué el pelo de la cara y lo coloqué detrás de las orejas. Me volví para mirar por la ventana cómo caía la lluvia cuando resonó una voz detrás de mi.

"Vaya, vaya. El mundo es un pañuelo ¿Frío eh?" Dijo la voz, haciéndome saltar. Rápidamente me volví para ver quién era aunque yo ya lo sabía.

Damon Salvatore.

Por supuesto.

Si era guapo antes, no era nada comparado con como estaba ahora mismo. Llevaba una camiseta de color negro y se apoyaba sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados, él también estaba empapado. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Su pelo estaba más oscuro de lo normal -_si eso era posible_- a causa del agua. Y el azul de sus ojos brillaba más de lo habitual. Tuve que contener la respiración.

Su voz fue lo que me hizo despertar de mi ensimismamiento. Era bastante molesto. Nunca he conocido a nadie con el ego tan subido.

"Damon ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le pregunté cruzando los brazos. Me estaba muriendo de frío, la ropa se me estaba pegando aún más a la piel.

"Confesarme, claro. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y tengo mucho que confesar" Dijo cuando empezó a caminar hacia mi como si fuera un depredador. Observe sus movimientos con mucho cuidado. No me fiaba de él.

"Seguro que si" Dije sonriendo. Damon inclino la cabeza hacia mi y se echó a reír.

Incluso su risa era hermosa. Llenó la habitación y su rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa, mostrando todos los dientes. Odio admitirlo, pero tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Stefan no sonreía mucho, aunque me gustaría que lo hiciera.

"Eres divertida. Me gusta" Comentó. _Dios, ahora estaba tan cerca_.

"A ti te gusta cualquier cosa con tetas" Dije con un bufido.

Sonrió aún más riéndose a carcajadas. Di un paso atrás sorprendida. No estaba tratando de ser graciosa, lo decía totalmente en serio. No había olvidado como trataba a Caroline, mi amiga Caroline, pobre chica, podría estar un poco loca pero no era ningún juguete. Actuaba como si fuera su novio o algo así pero yo sabía que a ella le molestaba. Tuve la sensación de que no se preocupaba por nadie, ni siquiera de su hermano Stefan. Y todo por culpa de Katherine. ¿Es por eso por lo que trató de darme un beso en el aparcamiento? ¿Simplemente porque me parecía a ella?

"Dime, Damon ¿Cómo era Katherine?"

Su sonrisa se desvaneció en un instante.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque Stefan no me dice nada y se que tu lo harás. Katherine parece ser tu tema favorito de todos modos"

Damon comenzó a pasearse delante de mi de un lado a otro. Sus ojos parecía estar errantes, como si buscaran una mentira para decirme y eso me molestó.

Damon suspiró profundamente.

"Era muy sexy" Y me miró con la esperanza de que fuera suficiente. Me debería conocer mejor que eso.

"Eso no es una descripción"

Se rascó la parte superior de la cabeza y suspiró de nuevo.

"Rubia, ojos azules. Así era"

Entrecerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza, decepcionada. Era la primera vez que me mentía. Me lo esperaba de Stefan pero no de él. No se por qué me sorprendió tanto. Quiero decir, se suponía que yo no confiaba en él en absoluto. Supongo que debería habérmelo esperado.

"¿En serio? Siempre me la había imaginado un poco mas morena..." Dije cogiendo un mechón de mi pelo y dejándolo caer.

Damon parpadeó infinidad de veces. Se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando algo y me alegré. Supongo que si tenía que hablar con alguien sobre esto sería con uno de los hermanos. El más abierto.

"¿Y por qué piensas eso?" Preguntó desviando la mirada, mirando a otra parte.

Sonreí.

"No se, podría tener algo que ver con esto" Alcancé mi bolsa para sacar la fotografía de Katherine. Damon se congeló al ver la imagen, incluso pareció dejar de respirar un momento. Nunca lo había visto reaccionar así, parecía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado con un ladrillo o algo por el estilo. Por un momento, se convirtió en una estatua. Eso me llevó a preguntarme si me había pasado. Pero no, yo tenía derecho a saberlo. Merecía saber las respuestas.

Trató de hablar pero cada vez que habría la boca se detenía, probablemente pensando en al mejor que decir. Sus ojos iban de la imagen a mi cara.

"¿De dónde has sacado eso?" Preguntó suavemente. Cogí la imagen y la volví a meter dentro del bolso.

"De la habitación de Stefan, mientras estaba fuera comprobando algo"

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro como si supiera exactamente dónde había ido Stefan. Seguramente para jugar conmigo porque no había nadie más en la casa, solo estábamos Stefan y yo, al menos eso pensaba.

"¿Realmente importa?" Preguntó mientras se situaba más cerca de mi. Instintivamente dí unos pasos atrás. Y sin darme cuenta acabé con la espalda pegada a la pared. Cuando volvía mirar a Damon sus ojos me estaba asfixiando. Hizo que mi corazón deje de latir. No voy a mentir, era asquerosamente guapo. Incluso más que Stefan, de una forma varonil.

"¡Por supuesto que importa! Prácticamente tenemos la misma cara y ninguno me había dicho nada" Casi grite, cuanto más subía mi tono de voz más se acercaba a mi, invadiendo mi espacio, y mi mente.

"Oh Elena... lo has entendido todo mal. La Katherine de esta foto es la Katherine original de los hermano Salvatore originales ¿me entiendes?" Sonrió. _¿De verdad pensaba que me iba a tragar eso?_

"¿Los hermanos Salvatore originales?" Repetí alzando las cejas.

"Si, nuestros antepasados. Los nombres de Stefan y Damon se han ido transmitiendo a través de los años" Fruncí los labios moviendo la cabeza. Dos hermanos, dos juegos, dos Katherine. ¿Realmente me creía tan estúpida? Dios, si, realmente lo creía. Y ni siquiera me había explicado por que somos idénticas.

"A ver si lo he entendido bien. Dos parejas de hermanos, Dos Damons y dos Stefans ¿y ambos están enamorados de dos Katherines? ¿Con varias décadas de diferencia?"

"Bueno, cuando decían que la historia se repite no estaban mintiendo ¿verdad?" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros con las manos medio alzadas.

Lo miré como si fuera estúpido, pero por dentro estaba furiosa. Quería golpearlo de tal manera que se le acabaran las tonterías. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que le pegara de verdad. ¿Cómo podía no darle importancia al echo de que tengo una doble? Convirtió algo tan serio en una estúpida broma y eso me enfureció. No era divertido. Pensé que me iba a dar respuestas sobre Katherine y acabó siendo peor.

"Bien, así que voy a fingir que eso tiene sentido" Dije con dureza mirándolo a los ojos. Tenía ganas de escupirle en la cara, no importa lo hermosa que fuera, no es una broma. Se estaba quedando conmigo.

Si lo hubiera sabido no le hubiera preguntado.

"Y para que me quede claro, tu Katheirne tenía los ojos azules y era rubia ¿no?"

Él asintió con una sonrisa haciendo un sonido "mhm".

_Maldito seas Damon Salvatore y tus encantadores sonidos._

"Vete a la mierda" Le grité y le dediqué una mirada mortal. _Si las miradas matasen_. Pasé por su lado atizándole un codazo en las costillas que me dolió más a mi que a él y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, con lluvia o no, iba a salir de ahí enseguida.

Pero mierda, me agarró la muñeca.

"Espera, espera" Empezó a decir, pero le interrumpí. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, con furia.

"No soy una broma Damon" Empecé a moverme tratando de soltarme y salir de allí, pero era fuerte. Y ni conseguí moverlo.

"Cualquiera hubiera pagado por ver la cara que has puesto" Dijo empezando a sonreír.

Lo acababa de hacer de nuevo, esto ya era suficiente, no me importaba lo bonita que podía ser su sonrisa, era demasiado. Alcé la mano para darle una bofetada, pero a mitad de camino de su rostro, apretó mi mano. _Menudos reflejos_. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y al mismo tiempo me entró el pánico. Comenzó a empujar mi mano fría y tuve que retroceder. Con su cuerpo tan cerca del mio empecé a sentirme muy muy caliente.

Se acercó más a mí. _Si eso era posible_. Y me acorraló contra la pared, sujetando mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Podía sentir mi corazón golpeando contra mis costillas y todo mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir las curvas de su cuerpo golpeando contra las mías. Su dureza me rozó el vientre por lo que despertó al instante la reacción de mis pechos. Si no me tuviera apretada contra la pared juro que me habría caído al suelo. Era como si su cuerpo fuera lo único que me mantenía de pie, eso y sus manos.

Entonces me miró a los ojos y lo único que vi fue el peligro. Peligro seductor, pero peligro al fin y al cabo. Era como si estuviera jugando con fuego y odio admitirlo, pero me encantó. Me sentí más como una mujer que cuando estaba con Stefan y también me sentía muy mal por eso, porque ahora mismo Stefan ocupaba una de las últimas cosas en mi mente. Se suponía que no debería estar disfrutando de esto en absoluto. Era el hermano de Stefan, mi novio Stefan, sin embargo no era como él, no podía encontrar el parecido.

Damon soltó una de mis manos y lentamente separo mi pelo aún mojado de mi cuello. No me atrevía a respirar mientras sus dedos se perdían a lo largo de mi cuello, como si estuviera estudiándolo con precaución. Cada célula de mi cuerpo reaccionó al tacto. Mi mano libre intentaba aferrarse a la pared como si fuera a ayudar a sostenerme sobre las dos piernas.

Estaba empezando a inclinar su cabeza sobre mi cuello.

"La única razón por la que me quieres es porque me parezco a ella" Le susurré y sentí que paraba a mitad de mi cuello. Abrí los ojos lentamente para mirar su cara. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y me sorprendió. Eran de un azul tan intenso, me perdí en ellos.

"No soy Stefan" Susurró en mi oído. Me estremecí del frío. Y luego, sin previo aviso me besó el lóbulo de la oreja. Sentir su lengua rozar mi piel fue como la electricidad. Al instante mis rodillas temblaron aún más. Siguió besándome despacio, besando y lamiendo un poco el camino hasta mi cuello. Yo gemía sin control, me sentía estúpida. Mi respiración se fue volviendo cada vez más pesada.

"Dime que me deseas Elena" Susurró con los labios pegados a mi cuello, sus manos se deslizaban hacia arriba desde mi estómago, rozando mi pecho por encima de la camiseta.

Mis pezones reaccionaron a sus manos cálidas, varoniles y con experiencia, obviamente.

Empecé a respirar muy fuerte en su oído, era imposible frenar mis gemidos de placer ahora. Nunca había sentido nada como esto antes. Y tan pronto como Damon escuchó el jadeo sus manos estaban sobre mi espalda, presionándome con mas fuerza contra su cuerpo.

"Lo tomare como un si"

Sus labios se posaron en los míos, tirando de ellos con urgencia. Mis manos buscaban su camiseta tratando de encontrar una manera para tocar su piel. Cuando por fin encontré su pecho me sentí libre. Me aferre a su cuerpo, lo necesitaba más cerca, si es que era posible. Mi entrada me dolía por él, dolía mucho.

Su boca cubría la mía, devorando cada centímetro. Su lengua invadía mi boca, conquistándola, yo le di la bienvenida con urgencia.

Él se arqueó hacia atrás y me levantó sin esfuerzo. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. De alguna manera mi cuerpo sabía como trabajar con él.

Me quité la sudadera y la tire al suelo tan rápido como pude. Me estaba asfixiando y necesitaba quitarme la ropa. La sudadera sonó como una palmada en el suelo ya que seguía empapada. Lo único que me quedaba era una camiseta blanca que se ceñía a mi cuerpo. Damon se quedó con la boca entreabierta contemplando mis curvas. Apartó una de las mangas de mi camiseta y empezó a chupar mi hombro, me iba a quedar un chupetón, pero era lo último que me importaba en el mundo en este momento. En lo único en lo que podía pensar es que lo quería dentro de mi. Ahora. Mi centro se mojaba con la necesidad de él, y sabía que él también me necesitaba porque sentía su erección a través de los pantalones contra mi estómago. Debió darse cuenta de que yo estaba al tanto porque presionó con más fuerza. Di un grito ahogado, fuerte en su oído cuando él gimió. Su respiración también se hizo bastante desigual. Mis manos, que estaban apretadas en su pelo mojado, se movieron por su espalda y finalmente encontraron la cremallera.

"Por favor..." Rogué con una voz que no era la mía.

Damon sonrió contra mis labios, besó mi mejilla y mi cuello, y entonces fue cuando lo sentí algo fuerte y antinatural. Sentí la emoción y el miedo corriendo por mis venas todo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué...? ¿Qué es eso?"

Lo sentí de nuevo y entonces mis ojos se abrieron consciente de que estaba apoyada en una pared fría con Damon Salvatore, hermano de Stefan mi novio, ¡en una iglesia!

"Oh Dios" Grité. No estoy segura de si me quede sin aliento de éxtasis o de vergüenza. Damon lo tomó como éxtasis porque empezó a ronronear contra mi clavícula y cuando sentí objetos punzantes una vez más en mi piel me asusté.

"No" Me dije a mi misma en voz alta, desenvolviendo las piernas de él y empujándolo lejos con todas mis fuerzas.

Tenía la cabeza hacia abajo y la mano sobre los ojos, como si estuviera molesto. Stefan había echo eso otras veces, cubría sus ojos, tal vez estaban relacionados después de todo.

Después de un momento miró hacia arriba. Yo estaba recogiendo mi sudadera empapada del suelo y estaba intentando desesperadamente ponérmela de nuevo, pero mis manos no cooperaban.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Con todas las personas que existen en este mundo y tuvo que ser Damon. ¿Por qué él? Todo es más difícil con él. Soy una puta, casi lo hago con el hermano de mi novio. ¿Qué diablos me pasa?

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¡¿Por qué... por qué me has dejado hacer eso?" Le grité cuando al fin conseguí ponerme la sudadera y abrocharla decentemente.

"¿Dejarte? Vamos, no creo que hayamos echo nada que no hayas querido" Dijo caminando un poco más cerca de mi. Le di un empujón peor no sirvió de nada.

"No vuelvas a tocarme" Le grité. Y de repente recordé lo que había rozado mi piel antes. "¿Qué demonios era eso? Sentí algo afilado, me has pinchado con algo"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Cuando supe que no iba a contestar empecé a caminar hacia la puerta. Pero se plantó delante de mi y me choqué contra su pecho. _Ah, entonces el señorito si que iba a contestar._

"¿Y bien?" Dije cruzándome de brazos.

"No fue nada, no sentiste nada" Me miro a los ojos como si buscar algo en ellos.

"Si, si que lo sentí"

Fui interrumpida por la expresión de su rostro, una mirada suave pero mortal. Me miro a los ojos de nuevo y empezó a hablar de forma clara. Mi mente se volvió borrosa a medida que escuchaba su voz.

"No has sentido nada. No había nada. No has sentido nada antinatural. Pero recuerda todo lo demás" Hablaba sin dejar de mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

No se lo que pasó pero me aparte de el, volvíamos a estar demasiado cerca. Salí de allí pitando, había dejado de llover y no había razón para quedarse por más tiempo.

Maldita la hora en la que decidí pisar el cementerio. O mejor, maldita la hora en la que encontré la fotografía.

¡Acabo de _casi_ tener relaciones sexuales con Damon Salvatore! Necesitaba una ducha, una muy fría. Una ducha fría durante mucho tiempo, para sacarme su olor de mi cuerpo y no sentir sus besos contra mi piel. Temía dormirme esta noche, quién sabe hasta donde podrían llegar mis fantasías.

Dios quería alejarme de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Me encontraba frustrada, lo último que me había dicho no tenía sentido.

"Ah y Elena" Me llamó cuando iba a abrir la puerta del coche. "Gracias por no llevar tu collar. Me gustaría que no lo llevaras la próxima vez que pase porque te prometo, que habrá próxima vez" Me guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

Yo bufé palabrotas sin sentido y salí de allí antes de que pasara cualquier cosa de la que seguramente me arrepentiría.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegué a casa y fui bien recibida por la calefacción, vi a alguien sentado en mi sofá.<p>

"Stefan" Grité, no lo esperaba allí. Le pedí a Dios por tener los pelos medio decentes y que a mis labios se le estuviera bajando la hinchazón.

"Hola, estaba preocupado por ti y... ¿dónde está tu bolso? Lo tenías antes" Dijo confuso mirando mi hombro vacío.

Mierda, el bolso.

Definitivamente soy la peor novia del mundo. Primero robo una foto de su ex novia de su habitación, después casi lo hago con su hermano, entonces me olvido mi bolso donde está la foto de su ex novia, además de mi diario. _Damon ya lo habrá cogido ¡mierda! maldito Damon seguro que lo va a leer._

"Oh, me lo he dejado en casa de Bonnie. Me lo llevará al instituto mañana. Voy a llamarla" Jamas de los jamases le voy a decir a Bonnie lo que ha pasado esta noche, lo único que conseguiría sería miradas de desaprobación. Porque Damon era... bueno, Damon.

Stefan asintió y sonrió levemente. Le devolví una cansada sonrisa aunque lo hice lo mejor que pude, probablemente me salió deformada.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Stefan preocupado.

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Si, estoy muy bien. Solo un poco cansada. Voy a darme una ducha y me meto en la cama"

Él asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo y me besó en la frente. No podía dejar de sentirme una persona horrible, completa y absolutamente horrible. No merecía tanta dulzura.

"Bueno entonces supongo que te dejaré descansar un poco. Nos vemos mañana" Dijo, sonrió una vez más y se fue.

Suspiré profundamente y me acerqué a mi habitación. Me froté la piel con la esponja hasta que se puso roja pero aún así _lo_ sentía por todas partes. Después de secarme y ponerme una toalla oí gritar a Jeremy al otro lado de la puerta.

"Elena llaman a la puerta y estoy demasiado drogado como para abrir, no me gustaría que los vecinos sospecharan" Dijo sarcásticamente.

Abrí la puerta del baño y lo miré mientras se alejaba poniéndose sus auriculares, demasiado grandes para su cabeza.

"No seas listillo Jeremy"

Él simplemente me ignoró y se encerró en su habitación. _Me frustraba, realmente me frustraba, era como un grano en el culo_. Sin embargo, lo quería.

Bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta, incluso antes de abrirla tuve una sensación y supe quién iba a ser. Podía sentirlo.

Damon.

Echó un vistazo por toda la casa, me miró y sonrió. Me aseguré de tener bien apretada la toalla.

"¿Problemas en el fuerte?" Preguntó mirando detrás de mi, dentro de la casa. Cerré la puerta un poco para bloquear su visión.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"Bueno, obviamente tu eres quién necesita ayuda" Bromeó.

"Lo digo en serio ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Dije en un tono monótono. Damon se rió un poco y me enseño mi bolso dejándolo colgar de su dedo índice.

"Estoy siendo un buen amigo ¿y así me lo agradeces?" Suspiró como si estuviera aburrido. Le quité el bolso de las manos y empecé a buscar con la esperanza de encontrar dos cosas. Mi diario y la foto.

Solo encontré una.

"¿Dónde está la foto Damon?" Le pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

"De regreso en la habitación de Stefan, donde la encontraste. No te preocupes, nuestro encuentro puede ser nuestro pequeño secreto"

Era mucho peor que escuchar a Tyler, y eso era quedarse corto.

Damon sonrió y empezó a alejarse.

"Damon, espera" Lo llamé y él se dio la vuelta levantando una ceja. "Quiero que sepas que me enteraré de todo lo de Katherine con o sin tu ayuda"

"Porque claramente no llegamos muy lejos en la investigación ¿verdad? estábamos un poco... distraídos"

"No soy Katherine ¿vale? No soy ella"

Apareció una sonrisa pícara en su rostro e inclinó la cabeza como hacía siempre.

"Tienes razón. Sabes mucho mejor que ella" Susurró Damon, y se marchó. No me dio la oportunidad de decir nada más.

Me quedé sin aliento.

Encajé la puerta y cerré con llave. Saqué mi diario y lo acerqué a mi pecho. Seguramente escribiría un montón de páginas esa noche. Abrí la última página mirando por encima lo que escribí la última vez, cuando vi una escritura desconocida.

_Espero que tus sueños sean tan apasionados como los míos. Buenas noches, dulce Elena._

_D._

"Oh, mierda"

* * *

><p>Esta historia se remonta a muy muy muy atrás en la evolución Delena pero ahí está. Espero que hayáis desfrutado leyendo jiji ¿review?<p> 


End file.
